lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future
Back to the Future is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the famous film trilogy of the same name that began in 1985. About Back to the Future Small-town California teen Marty McFly is thrown back into the '50s when an experiment by his eccentric scientist friend Dr. Emmet L. Brown goes awry. Traveling through time in a modified DeLorean car, Marty encounters young teenage versions of his parents and must make sure that they fall in love or he'll cease to exist. Even more dauntingly, Marty has to return to his own time and save the life of Doc Brown. Back to the Future II Time-traveling duo Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown return from saving Marty's future son from disaster, only to discover their own time transformed. In this nightmarish version of Hill Valley, Marty's father has been murdered and Biff Tannen, Marty's nemesis, has profited. After uncovering the secret to Biff's success -- a sports almanac from the future -- Marty and Doc embark on a quest to repair the space-time continuum. Back to the Future III Marty McFly, now back in 1955 and stranded once again, obtains a 70-year-old message from the time-traveling Dr. Emmett Brown, in which he informs Marty that he has retired in the Old Western version of small town, Hill Valley. Marty then finds out that the Doc was murdered shortly after sending the letter. In order to save his friend, Marty will have to travel back in time, disentangle a lovestruck Doc from a local schoolteacher, and repair the DeLorean -- all while avoiding a posse of wild gunmen. Related Characters/Objects * 71201 Level Pack ** Marty McFly *** DeLorean Time Machine **** Electric Time Machine **** Ultra Time Machine *** Hoverboard **** Cyclone Board **** Ultimate Hoverjet * 71230 Fun Pack ** Doc Brown *** Mini Time Machine* *** Travelling Time Train **** Flying Time Train **** Missile Blast Time Train * Indicates a drone. Non-Playable Characters * Albert Einstein * Clara Clayton * Co-Anchor * Einstein * Griff Tannen * Honest Joe Statler * Libyan * Lorraine Baines * Mad Dog Tannen * Marlene McFly * Marshal James Strickland * Marty McFly, Jr. * Marvin Berry and the Starlighters * Mayor Hubert * News Anchor * Seamus McFly * Ticket Officer * Future Woman * Cowboy * Cowgirl Adventure World * Hill Valley ** Hill Valley (1885) ** Hill Valley (1985) ** Hill Valley (2015) Levels * Once Upon A Time Machine in the West * Back to the Future! Trivia * This is the first franchise licensed by Universal Studios to be in the game. Others so far include Jurassic World, The A-Team, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial and Knight Rider. * Weirdly enough, Biff Tannen, the main antagonist, does not appear in the game. ** However, his ancestor, Mad Dog Tannen makes an appearance. Gallery Unknown gateway.png Category:Franchises Category:Index Category:Back to the Future Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Film Franchises Category:Amblin Entertainment Franchises Category:Universal Studios Franchises